One Soul Away/Transcript
American Police Department, United States of America... Chief Andrea Goff: , nice to meet you! I'm Andrea Goff, and I'm so delighted that you're joining the crew! Andrew: I'm the chief of the American Police Department. Why don't you come in, ? In the chief's office... Andrea: Just in time, Ms. Paulson! I presume you've already met ? Adison Paulson: Good morning, Chief Goff! Unfortunately, I haven't met the new recruit. Andrea: No?! Well then, this is . If you heard the news, America is in a state of terror and violence because of one thing. Adison: Correct me if I'm wrong Chief, are you talking about the organization FEAR? Andrea: You're right, Adison. We've discovered that FEAR is planning to run America under their control. Andrea: And the only way they could do it is by terrorizing the citizens, kidnapping teenagers and children, and more things that could harm the country. Andrea: Right now, there's something that I've wanted to discuss- Sarah (bleeding on the forehead): Help! P-please, I need help! Andrea: What?! What's going on here?! Sarah: There was a c-car accident, and then someone hit me on the head... when I woke up, I found my boyfriend dead! Andrea: Where is he? Sarah: H-he's in the docks! Andrea: This is a serious situation, ! Andrea: You and Adison have to go to the docks, NOW! Chapter 1 Investigate Old Docks. Adison: The woman is telling the truth! There really was a car accident and this man is murdered with a bloody knife! Adison: We gotta get the body to Frederick, who's our coroner. Hopefully, we could find something valuable on it! Adison: What is this... torn paper doing here in the crime scene? You're right, restoring it should give us a new lead! Adison: And look at those hairs in the necklace you found! We should vacuum it up to see whose hair this is. What are we waiting for, , let's go! Examine Torn Paper. Adison: Good job , you pieced together that paper from the docks! It said "How does it feel, Dylan? To know that your life is almost over?" Adison: What the...! The message on that paper was a death threat against the victim! Adison: We'll just need to find out who wrote it to see more of this case! Examine Handwriting. Adison: , that handwriting on the note belongs to one Franco Gutierrez. Adison: What do you say, ? Time to have a chat with this guy! Question Franco about the threatening note he sent to the victim. Adison: Mr Gutierrez, we're investigating the murder of Dylan Smith. Could you explain what this paper means? Franco: Sure. I made that because he was a monster. If I were him, I'd rather be careful! Franco: Dylan was ungrateful. Because of him, my life was ruined! Franco: One time, he said that rescuing victims of a deadly virus is useless! Adison: So that's why you killed him! Franco: Are you kidding me? Haven't you seen the news? One of the members of FEAR could've killed him! Adison: What?! , this is bad! We need to report this to Chief Goff! Adison: And... Mr Gutierrez, we may need to question you again, so don't go far away from this area. Examine Necklace. Adison: Great! Now that we have a sample of that hair from the necklace, let's get it to Lucy, who works in forensics. Analyze Hair. Lucy: Nice to meet you, ! I'm Lucy, and I'm the Lab Chief of the APD. Lucy: It's a good thing you collected a sample from that hair, because it turns out that those hairs doesn't match with the victim's! Adison: So what does that mean? Lucy: I ran a few tests of the hair, and I received a result of a Tibetan Mastiff! Adison: Which means our killer has a Tibetan... dog! Thanks, Lucy!